Breath
by KyuMin1307
Summary: Pertemuan Cho Kyuhyun, sang Komposer muda sekaligus Penyanyi bersuara emas dengan sesorang yang sangat ia cintai di Ruang Kelas Musik / "Hei, jangan berlebihan. Mulai sekarang, kita berteman. Aku Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Dengan gugup namja mungil itu ikut mengangkat lengan kanannya. "Lee Sungmin." / KyuMin Fanfic / Yaoi / DLDR! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_ bisakah kau menyelsaikan ini lebih cepat? Setidaknya lusa kau harus sudah menyerahkannya pada pihak _Management_."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Namja tampan itu menatap sang Pimpinan itu dengan tatapan penuh kelelahan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyelsaikan secepat itu jika tidak ada satupun ide atau setidaknya bayangan di otaknya?

Namja tapan itu hanya mengangguk sekenannya dan beranjak berdiri. Sedikit membungkukan badannya lalu berbalik meninggalkan meja pria paruh baya itu.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik. "Ye?"

"Hubungi aku jika telah selasai."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya kembali mengangguk pelan dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan mewah itu.

* * *

**oO Breath Oo**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction **

**.**

_There was so much I wanted to say but I couldn't say anything__  
__We said that we were okay, comforting each other in pain__  
__When I look back, we were only happy, we haven't let each other go_

**oOo**

**.**

**Back Song : Breath - SM The Ballad**

* * *

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya membelah pusat kota Seoul yang selalu padat dengan lautan manusia itu.

Kyuhyun baru menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas itu berubah warna menjadi merah. Namja tampan itu menyandarkan penuh tubuh lelahnya di kursi mobil. Kedua matanya menatap puluhan manusia yang sedang berlalu-lalang di hadapan mobilnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat tatapan matanya terpaku dengan sesosok namja mungil yang tengah asyik menyebrang dengan riang sambil tertawa senang. Kyuhyun segera membuka jendela mobilnya.

"Satu.. dua.. satu.. dua.." Namja mungil itu melangkah sambil menghitung tiap langkahnya. Sesekali ia juga terkekeh senang. Yang mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun ikut terkekeh juga. _Astaga, dia manis sekali_.

'Tin.. tin.. tin..'

Kyuhyun tersentak. Refleks namja tampan itu mendongak untuk melihat lampu lalu lintas di atas. Lampu itu sudah berubah menjadi hijau. Pantas saja mobil di belakangnya itu menekan klakson dengan rusuh. Kyuhyun segera menginjak pedal mobil nya.

Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya. Melepas seatbelt nya dan segera beranjak turun dari mobil mewahnya. Namja tampan itu melangkah menuju halte tempatnya terakhir melihat namja mungil itu. Dan mendapatinya tengah berdiri menghadap jalan. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat pada namja mungil itu dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Uggh? Hujan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Suara itu sangat lembut dan menggemaskan. Di tambah dengan wajahnya yang murung dan bibirnya yang mengerucut maju.

"Minnie!"

Kyuhyun dan namja imut itu sontak menoleh bersamaan. Dan mendapati wanita paruh baya yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearah mereka.

"_Eomma_!"

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh pada namja mungil itu saat pekik bahagia itu terdengar dan namja manis itu berlari girang ke arah orang yang dipanggilnya '_eomma_' itu.

"Sudah _eomma_ katakan jangan kemana-mana. Hanya duduk menunggu eomma. Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat eoh?"

Namja manis itu menunduk. "Mi-mianhae _eomma_.."

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut lalu merangkul tubuh mungil putranya itu. "_Gwaenchana. Kajja_!" Dan membawa namja cantik itu mengikuti langkahnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdiri di Halte sepi itu. Sendirian.

"Minnie?" Gumam Kyuhyun sembari terkekeh geli -lagi-. Namja tampan itu kembali berjalan berbalik Meninggalkan Halte.

'Minnie.. Minnie...Minnie..'

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah terduduk rapi di atas kursi Piano putihnya. Secangkir kopi dengan asap mengepul juga tersedia di atas meja kecil di samping Piano itu sebagai pendampingnya. Jemari-jemari lentik nya sudah bersiap diatas tuts-tuts Piano, siap melantunkan nada-nada yang indah.

Pensil yang ia selipkan di telinga nya itu ia ambil dan mulai mentorehkan nya di lembaran-lembaran nada yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya di samping cangkir kopi itu. Memadukan antara nada demi nada agar menciptakan Melody yang indah dan siap ia tuliskan di atas lembaran kertas tadi.

Sampai lima belas kemudian namja tampan itu menggerang kesal karena tiba-tiba ia merasa blank. Tak ada satupun nada yang singgah di dalam otak jenius nya.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun menyerah. Namja tampan itu mendorong kursi nya mundur dan segera beranjak berdiri di samping jendela Apartemen nya yang sengaja ia buka lebar. Kyuhyun mengurut keningnya lelah. Project lagu itu harus ia selesaikan malam ini juga. Uang pembayaran untuk Project kali ini pun sudah ia terima di rekeningnya. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk menunda-nunda waktu lagi.

Drrrtt.. drrrttt.. drrrt..

Kyuhyun menoleh. Menatap ponsel canggih nya yang berada di atas meja kecil itu juga. Namja tampan itu berjalan menghampiri gadget itu. Berdecak kesal saat nama sang Pimpinan terpampang di layar ponsel putih itu. Dengan malas, Kyuhyun menggeser _screen_ itu ke kanan. Menekan tombol _louspaker_ dan kembali meletakan Di atas meja. "_Yoboseyo_?"

Kyuhyun meraih cangkir kopi nya dan menyeruput cairan hitam itu sedikit demi sedikit sambil terus mendengarkan 'wejangan-wejangan' yang sudah sangat _familiar_ baginya.

"_Nde. Arraseo, Sajangnim_. Aku akan segera menyelsaikan _project_ lagu itu dan mengirim nya ke _Management_." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenannya. Itu adalah jawaban yang selalu ia lontarkan selama ini. Kalimat itu bagai telah terpatri secara permanent di dalam otaknya. Mengalir deras tanpa hambatan saat lagi dan lagi Pimpinannya itu menyinggung _Project_ itu.

"_Nde arraseo_." Kyuhyun meraih ponsel itu lagi dan menarik _screen_ nya ke kiri. Mengakhiri pembicaraan tak penting itu lalu melemparnya ke atas sofa.

Kyuhyun kembali mendudukan dirinya di kursi piano itu. Memejamkan matanya sebentar dan mulai menekan tuts-tuts Piano itu perlahan. Mencoba peruntungan. Berharap beberapa nada akan singgah di otaknya.

.

Sampai langit pekat itu telah bersembunyi dan digantikan oleh langit cerah di padu oleh sang Surya yang telah bangkit dari singgahsana nya.

"Eunggh.." namja tampan itu melenguh. Mengerjabkan matanya dengan perlahan saat bias-bias Matahari itu mengusik tidurnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Sedikit memijat leher lelahnya karena tertidur di posisi tidak nyaman di atas Piano putihnya. Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, menertralkan otot-otot kaku nya lalu membuka kedua matanya sempurna dan menatap jam dinding putih di atasnya.

Pukul tujuh tepat.

Kyuhyun segera beranjak berdiri. Meraih gelas air nya Meneguk air itu perlahan. Lalu namja tampan itu beralih mendekat ke arah Jendela apartemennya yang masih tertutup rapat dengan gorden putihnya. Menarik tali pengait yang berada di sisi kanan jendela itu dan-

Sreeeeetttt..

-Jendela itu terbuka lebar.

"Hah.." Namja berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu menghirup udara pagi dengan bruntal. Kemudian berbalik lagi untuk meraih handuknya dan memulai rutinitas paginya.

.

.

"Sajangnim, bisakah kita bertemu?" Kyuhyun membanting stir nya ke arah kanan. Mengurangi kecepatan mobil itu perlahan sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung pencangkar langit.

"Ada hal penting yang harus ku katakan padamu." Kyuhyun melepaskan seatbeltnya. Meraih tas punggung putihnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu kanannya lalu membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menghampirimu. Aku sudah berada di loby." Kyuhyun memindahkan ponselnya ke sebelah kiri lalu melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke salah satu petugas yang menunggu nya sendari tadi.

"Nde, aku akan sampai setelah ini."

klik.

Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilannya dan memasukkan ponsel nya kedalam saku coat nya.

"_Changkaman_!" Kyuhyun berseru keras saat pintu lift itu hendak tertutup rapat. Kyuhyun segera berlari.

"_Ghamshamida_." Kyuhyun sedikit mengangguk pada yeoja yang telah menunggu nya masuk tadi.

Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk kilas lalu tersenyum. Tak ada percakapan apapun. Kondisi lift yang sepi dan hanya Kyuhyun dan _yeoja_ itu membuat kedua nya tidak membuka suara. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun Keluar dari Lift bersamaan dengan _yeoja_ itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Ruangan yang ia cari ada di ujung koridor. Ia membuka perlahan pintu kaca bertuliskan 'Lee Sooman' itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi tepat behadapan pada pimpinan _Management_ itu.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sudah menyelsaikan lagunya?" Sooman kembali membuka suara.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang ia rangkai seperti buku dari dalam tas nya dan memberikannya pada petinggi _Management_ itu. "Aku sudah berusaha semampuku. Dan hanya nada-nada dasar itu saja yang bisa ku tulis." Ungkap Kyuhyun jujur.

Sooman menerima itu sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang miring. Ia membuka lembaran itu dan membaca nya sebentar. Lalu menghela napas sambil mengangkat wajahnya lagi menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa kau mulai jenuh?"

Kyuhyun tersentak lalu mengangguk perlahan.

"Hah.." pria paruh baya itu menghembuskan napas berat. "Mungkin kau memang butuh liburan, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Kyuhyun memgerutkan keningnya. "Liburan?"

Somaan mengangguk lalu kembali memberikan lembaran itu pada Kyuhyun. "Berlibur lah.. mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa menemukan ide-ide cermelangmu lagi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _Project_?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan meminta Yesung saja nanti. Dan kau, kembali lah saat kau sudah merasa lebih baik. Aku memberi mu waktu tiga bulan. Bagaimana?"

"Tiga bulan?"

"Ya. Bukankah itu lebih dari cukup? Mungkin kau ingin ke sesuatu tempat? Menemui keluarga mu atau kemana pun yang kau ingin.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya ia sendiri bahkan tidak memiliki bayangan apapun. "Terima kasih _Sajangnim_." Kyuhyun membungkuk dan beranjak berdiri meninggalkan ruangan mewah itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan di sudut pinggir kota. Berjalan santai di trotoar seperti itu mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih _fresh. _Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat beberapa berseragam berjalan beriringan bersama pasangannya.

Berkencan mungkin?

Sampai akhirnya namja itu menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah bangunan megah. Dengan beberapa _arsitektur_ mewah di setiap detail nya. Kyuhyun melangkah pelan menyusuri koridor panjang itu. Ini adalah bangunan tempatnya menuntut ilmu dulu. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah di depan sebuah kelas. Kelas Musik. Mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar sebuah nada-nada asing.

Gitar?

Kyuhyun membuka pintu geser itu perlahan. Mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu itu.

DEG

Kyuhyun tersentak. Sosok yang tengah bersenandung riang dengan gitar putihnya itu adalah sosok yang ia jumpai kemarin. Kyuhyun semakin membuka lebar pintu kayu itu. Melangkah sangat pelan mendekati namja manis itu. Tak ingin membuatnya kaget karena kehadirannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat lengan kanannya. Berniat menyentuh bahu namja mungil itu perlahan. Sangat perlahan..

"_Omo_!" Namja mungil itu berjingkat kaget. Lalu refleks berbalik cepat. "_Nu-nugu_?"

Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan memasang raut wajah _stoic_-nya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah ini hari minggu?"

Namja mungil itu mengerjab bingung. "Memang kenapa? Aku sudah biasa disini setiap hari minggu." sahutnya bingung.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu nya lalu meletakan tas punggung nya tepat di samping gitar putih itu. "Kau bisa bermain gitar?" tanya nya berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Namja mungil itu mengangguk gugup lalu perlahan meraih gitar putih itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Se-sedikit."

"Mau menyanyikan satu lagu untuk ku?"

Mata namja manis itu membulat. "Eoh?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mengacak poni pirang itu lembut. "Hei, jangan berlebihan. Mulai sekarang, kita berteman. Aku Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Dengan gugup namja mungil itu ikut mengangkat lengan kanannya dan menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun. "Lee Sungmin."

.

.

**TBC / END?**

.

* * *

**A/N :**

**Nekat nge post meskipun ga tau kapan lanjutnya. Ini cuma beberapa Shoot aja kok, ga bakal sepanjang LSH kok.  
Lanjutannya ga janji bakal cepet yaaa, miannnnn *bungkuk2*eh tp saya tergantung respon Reader aja deh, kalo banyak yang minta lanjut juga akan saya lanjut. Kalo banyak yang minta END di sini, ya udah :p  
**

**Ada yang bisa nebak FF ini terinspirasi dari mana?**

**Squel chap LSH habis UN :D **

**MIAN FOR TYPO! ga sempet ngedit :D  
**

**Reader baik selalu meninggalkan jejaknya :D **


	2. Shoot Two

**oO Breath Oo**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction **

**Shoot - Two**

**.**

_There was so much I wanted to say but I couldn't say anything__  
__We said that we were okay, comforting each other in pain__  
__When I look back, we were only happy, we haven't let each other go_

**oOo**

**.**

**Back Song : Breath - SM The Ballad**

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri taman kota. Ini adalah rutinitas nya selama mendapatkan Cuti dari sang Pemimpin SM itu.. Dari wajahnya jelas terukir jika _N__amja_ tampan itu dalam suasana hati yang baik sekarang.

Tentu saja. Bertemu dengan orang yang kau kagumi, bukankah itu hal yang menyenangkan? Oh, dan jangan lupakan perkenalan singkatnya itu. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan saat mengingatnya.

_Namja_ Tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah Kedai kecil yang menjual Minuman.

"_Hot Cappuchino_." Pesannya sembari tersenyum. Yang membuat 'Penjual' _yeoja_ itu salah tingkah.

"_Changkamanmyo_.."

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya di Taman Kota yang sedikit lenggang itu. Tentu saja karena sebagaian dari pengunjung nya yang merupakan anak sekolah. Dan ini adalah hari sekolah.

"Silahkan~"

Kyuhyun meleletakan beberapa lembar uang _Won_ di atas meja. Lalu segera menerima pesanannya itu.

"_Ghamsahamida_."

Lalu ia segera beranjak dari sana. Melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa tujuannya.

.

.

"Minnie-_ya_, apa kau ada acara hari ini?"

_Namja_ mungil yang sebelumnya tengah asyik mencoret-coret buku itu tersentak. Lalu segera bergerak menatap Wanita paruh baya yang baru saja menyelsaikan rajutannya itu. Dan berjalan ke arah Sungmin lalu mendudukan dirinya di sana.

"Eunggh, sepertinya tidak. Ada apa _E__omma_?"

"Mau ikut _Eomma_?"

"Kemana?"

Wanita paruh baya itu masih dengan senyum lembutnya mengusap sayang surai hitam Sungmin.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, jadi.. bagaimana?"

Sungmin menimang-nimang sebentar. Sepertinya itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Terlebih ia sudah sangat kebosanan sekarang. Sungmin lantas mengangguk. "Minnie ganti baju dulu _nde_?"

Jungsoo, tersenyum dan mengangguk. "_Eomma_ akan tunggu di bawah _nde_?"

.

.

"Sungmin, apa kau tidak ingin bersekolah?"

Suara berat Kangin menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. _Namja_ manis itu memeluk erat boneka kelinci nya. Ia melengos malas saat lagi-lagi _Appa_nya itu membahas suatu hal yang sangat di bencinya. Ia kembali mendengus lalu membalas cuek. "Tidak mau."

"Apa kau tidak mau seperti temanmu yang lain? Mereka bersekolah. Seperti remaja seusiamu pada umumnya." Kangin mencoba merayu. Bagaimana pun ia tidak akan membiarkan Putra kecilnya itu tidak mengenyam bangku pendidikan sama sekali.

"TIDAK MAU!" Sungmin berteriak dongkol sambil mendengus kasar. Ia muak di paksa! Setiap ia bertemu dengan _Appa_ nya itu, mereka pasti berdebat. Dan topik pertengkaran mereka tidak akan jauh-jauh dari 'Sekolah'. Demi tuhan Sungmin sudah muak! Tanpa ditanya pun _Namja_ manis yang kerap kali berubah _mood_ itu pasti akan menolak apapun yang bernama 'Sekolah'. Tidak ada alasan pasti sebenarnya.

"_Yeobo_!" Jungsoo memberi aba-aba untuk tidak memaksa putra nya. "Sudah ku katakan padamu, Jangan urusi Sungmin! Dia bagianku, kau cukup dengan Jungmoo!"

Dan Kangin hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Dia juga putra ku. Jangan kau lupakan itu."

"Jungmoo juga putra ku! Bahkan aku yang bersusah payah mengandung dan melahirkannya!"

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar!"

"Kau yang memulai!"

"Kau yang membuat kita semua begini!"

Kangin yang mulai terpancing, menggertakan gigi nya menahan emosi. Ada Sungmin di sini, ia tidak mungkin dan tidak boleh sampai kelepasan emosi. "Kau yang berselingkuh dengan Yunho!"

"Demi tuhan, Kangin-ah! Atas dasar apa kau menilai ku seperti itu?"

"_EOMMAA_! _APPA_!"

Dan kali ini Sungmin semakin muak. _Namja_ manis itu segera membuka pintu mobilnya. Beruntung sekarang Mobil yang mereka tumpangi sedang berhenti karena lampu merah jadi ia masih bisa jika menerobos melewati belasan mobil yang sedang berhenti. Sungmin masih dengan menenteng Boneka _Bunny_ Putihnya itu melangkah cepat dengan wajah nya yang sudah berlinang air mata. Dalam hati, ia menyesal karena menerima ajakan Jungsoo.

"Sungmin!"

"Minnie!"

Dan Sungmin akan terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan yang memanggil namanya dari kedua Orang Tua nya. Baginya, menenangkan diri adalah hal terbaik.

.

.

"Min?"

Sungmin segera mendongak. Dan mendapati Pria yang kemarin ia jumpai. Sungmin memilih tidak menghiraukannya, ia malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada boneka nya.

_Namja_ tampan itu memilih duduk berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin yang masih tidak ingin mengangkat wajahnya di atas tangga Taman Kota. Beruntung karena anak tangga itu lebar dan tidak tinggi, sehingga dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun, _Namja_ tampan itu menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak bermain gitar?"

Sungmin menggeleng tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Ada masalah? Katakan padaku." Tanya Kyuhyun tak menyerah. Jujur saja, Namja penyuka Game itu kaget setengah mati saat melihat Sungmin berlari. Terlebih saat kedua _Orbs_ nya mendapati wajah putih mulus itu di banjiri air mata.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan jengkel. "Bisakah tidak menggangguku? Aku sedang ingin sendiri sekarang!" Sungmin lalu dengan cepat beranjak berdiri hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tapi terlambat, _Namja_ tampan itu sudah terlebih dahulu mencengkal tangannya.

"Kau tidak akan kemanapun! Kita akan pergi bersama!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan santainya lalu segera mengamit tangan kanan mungil yang terbebas itu dengan lengannya. Sehingga membuat Sungmin tidak bisa menarik tangannya.

"Yak! Lepaskan!"

"Bukankah kita adalah teman? Sudah sepantasnya bukan kita pergi bersama?" Kyuhyun tersenyum menang lalu segera menarik tubuh yang tengah memberontak itu agar segera mengikuti langkahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa berteman dengan mu!"

"Hah?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia segera berbalik menatap Sungmin sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Kita berteman, sejak kemarin." ujar Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kapan?" Jawab Sungmin ketus lalu menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Kemarin. Di Ruang Musik, kau bagaimana sih?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Ruang Musik? Ruang Musik mana?"

Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sungmin. Bagaimana mungkin _Namja_ manis itu melupakannya? Sedangkan mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin. Bahkan Kyuhyun ingat jelas bagaimana Namja mungil itu bersenandung riang dengan nya kemarin. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar refleks menangkup kedua pipi tembam Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat.

_Namja_ tampan itu menghela napas lalu secepatnya menarik tangan Sungmin untuk kembali melangkah. "Aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya!"

.

.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya saat Kyuhyun membawanya ke sebuah Toko penjual alat Musik yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Taman Kota. Dan Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti saat _Namja_ tampan itu menariknya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di pojok ruangan.

"Tunggu di sini!" Pesan Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai tidak terlihat dari pandanganya. Ia lalu beranjak mengelilingi ruangan yang penuh dengan alat musik itu. Pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah Gitar putih yang berada di atas etalase. Gitar putih polos dengan sedikit ukiran-ukiran kecil yang melingkar membentuk sebuah huruf.

"_Taylor_? Kau suka Gitar jenis _Taylor_?"

Sungmin berjengit kaget lalu melengos saat melihat Kyuhyun di belakangnya sambil menenteng sebuah Gitar coklat. Sungmin lalu cepat-cepat meletakan gitar itu kembali. "Tidak."

Kyuhyun memilih tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia lalu menarik Sungmin untuk kembail duduk di tempatnya semula. "Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" tanya Sungmin malas.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin membuatmu ingat dengan ku." Kyuhyun lalu mencoba memainkan sebuah _Akord_-_akord_ dasar yang di kuasainya. Jujur, sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Gitar, atau bisa di bilang hanya tau saja dengan alat Musik petik itu. Ia lebih memilih fokus terhadap Piano putihnya.

"Kau bisa bermain gitar?"

Kyuhyun menjawab lirih. "Tidak sehebat kau." Kyuhyun sedikit geli saat mejawab pertanyaan itu. Karena pertanyaan itu sudah pernah Sungmin lontarkan kemarin padanya. Dan rasanya seperti _De javu._

"Coba dengarkan," Kyuhyun mulai memetik gitar itu. Memainkan sebuah lagu sederhana yang ia dan Sungmin pelajari kemarin. Mungkin dengan begitu Sungmin bisa kembali ingat.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat ia merasa seperti pernah terjebak dalam suasana seperti itu. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu hal yang sepertinya hilang dari memory nya. "K-kyuhyun _hyung_?" ujarnya sedikit ragu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau mengingatku juga akhirnya."

.

.

TBC.

.

* * *

**A/N: Maaf kalo lama terus pendek. Sempet kehilangan Mood pas ngetik Fic ini kemarin, maaf yaaa? Next shoot doain mood balik deh :D**

**last, RnR?**


	3. Shoot Three

**oO Breath Oo**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction **

**Shoot Three**

**.**

_There was so much I wanted to say but I couldn't say anything__  
__We said that we were okay, comforting each other in pain__  
__When I look back, we were only happy, we haven't let each other go_

**oOo**

**.**

**Back Song : Breath - SM The Ballad**

* * *

Kyuhyun melirik Namja manis yang sudah terlelap nyaman di jok mobil di sampingnya. Sedikit terkekeh saat samar-samar ia melihat kening mulus Namja manis itu mengerut lucu lalu setelahnya akan kembali seperti semula.

"Semua orang pasti rela menjadi gay asal itu dengan kau.." kekehnya gemas. Namja penyuka musik itu lalu membanting stir mobilnya ke kanan. Membawa mobil mewah itu untuk memasuki area parkir kompleks Apartemen ternama.

Kyuhyun sudah memakirkan mobilnya. Namja tampan itu sendari tadi hanya menatap wajah pulas namja imut yang tengah terlelap nyaman itu tak sekalipun berniat beranjak dari sana. Sedikit bingung dan bimbang akan membawa bocah -menurut Kyuhyun- itu kemana.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, suara desahan Kyuhyun terdengar. Namja tampan itu mulai merasa bosan. "Min, hei~ bangunlah sebentar~"

Sungmin mengerut risih. Lalu semakin menyamankan posisinya berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun. "_Eomma_~ jangan ganggu aku!"

"Hei, aku Kyuhyun, bukan _eomma_ mu!" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bongkahan kenyal milik Sungmin.

"Eungh?" Sungmin mengerutkan kening dalam tidurnya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, Ia sudah kembali terlelap tenang.

"Sungmin, bisakah kau bangun sebentar?"

Namja manis itu kembali melenguh pelan. Suara keras Kyuhyun itu sedikit banyak mengusik tidurnya. Sungmin mengerjab pelan. Lalu matanya terbelalak saat melihat dimana ia sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kau kaget?" Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mematikan mesin mobilnya. "Ayo keluar." Kyuhyun segera melepas seatbelt nya. Ia sudah akan membuka pintu mobilnya jika saja sebuah tangan hangat tidak menginstrupsi gerakannya. "Kenapa?"

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Sungmin. Dibarengi dengan sebuah mimik bingung yang sangat menggemaskan yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh.

"Apartemen ku."

"_Hyung_ tidak mengantarku pulang?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Bagaimana mengantarmu pulang, rumah mu saja aku tidak tau. Sudahlah, jangan berbohong. Aku tahu kau tidak sedang ingin pulang sekarang. Mungkin menceritakan kegundahanmu sekarang itu lebih baik." sungut Kyuhyun panjang lebar lalu segera membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Ayo cepat!"

Dan Sungmin tidak membantah lagi. Namja manis itu mengikuti langkah-langkah lebar Kyuhyun menyusuri lorong panjang dengan alas karpet itu, jelas sekali jika ini bukanlah sebuah kawasan Apartemen sembarangan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebuah pintu bernomor '137' yang tergantung rapi di sana. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna emas yang Sungmin ketahui adalah kunci Apartemen itu.

"Silahkan. Tidak perlu sungkan, kau bisa menganggap ini rumahmu sendiri." ujar Kyuhyun lalu kembali memimpin langkah.

Sungmin sedikit terpengah saat melihat Apartemen Kyuhyun yang sangat rapi. Barang-barang yang Sungmin yakini mahal itu tampak terawat dengan baik.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mandi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meletakan segelas air putih di hadapan Sungmin. "Maaf, aku hanya memberi mu itu."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya di sofa tepat di hadapan Sungmin.

"_Hyung_ tinggal sendiri di sini?"

"Hm, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Keluarga _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun meraih gelas air nya lalu menegaknya sedikit. "Tentu saja di rumah mereka."

Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara saat di lihatnya Sungmin akan bertanya lagi. "Aku tidak suka tinggal di sana. Di sana terlalu berisik dan itu sangat mengganggu pekerjaanku yang membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti lalu melirik Piano putih besar yang berada di ujung ruangan. "_Hyung_, mau berduet denganku?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Berduet?"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. Lalu menunjuk Piano putih itu. "_Hyung_ dengan Piano, aku dengan gitar."

Kyuhyun tampak menimang lalu mengangguk setuju. "Bukan ide yang buruk."

.

.

"Ingin bermain lagu apa? Yang kemarin?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah terduduk rapi di kursi hitam Piano nya. Kesepuluh jari panjang nya sudah berada di atas tuts-tuts piano.

Sungmin tampak berpikir sebentar. "Love Dust, bisa bermain lagu itu?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, lalu setelahnya mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, mulai dengan _Acord_ C." Kyuhyun mulai menekan tuts-tuts itu lembut, sehingga nada-nada yang terdengar tak kalah lembut juga. Kyuhyun menutup matanya menikmati alunan nada yang terdengar. Dan dari situ, petikan gitar Sungmin juga mulai ikut terdengar. Sungmin membuka suaranya yang pertama.

"_Geudael saranghan manheun heunjeokdeureul ijen jiwoyagetjyo. Geudae sajindo hamkke nanun eobshi nama itjyo._."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, lalu mulai melantunkan suara _Bass_ nya. ".._Chueongmaneuron nae miryeonmaneuron. Deoneun uimi eomneun modeun geotdeureul_.."

Keduanya saling bertatapan. ".._Sonman daeeodo nan nunmuri heulleoseo, Barabol ttaemyeon maeume meongi deureoseo. Ijen gaseum sirin chueogeuro namgyeojil. Geudae heunjeogi neomu manhaseo nan apeujyo.._"

Dan sekarang mereka bedua tampak tersenyum dalam senandungnya. Sungmin merasa semuanya terasa lebih mudah. Namja manis itu terus menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat menikmati lagu mereka. Sungmin tahu, ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Saat pertama kali ia menatap senyum menawan Kyuhyun di Ruang Musik kemarin, rasanya seperti _Deja_ _Vu_. Rasanya seperti terlempar kembali ke masa lalu. Senyum menawan itu.. Sungmin yakin sudah lama menganguminya.

".._Geudael saranghan geu heunjeogeul chiujyo, Nae bang gadeukhan geudaeui hyanggikkajido. Hajiman nae ane namainneun sarangeun, Jiuryeo haedo modu beoriryeo haedo, Geuge jal andoenabwayo. Geudaega nae mame beeoseo.._"

Kyuhyun menekan tuts Piano nya yang terakhir. Di susul Sungmin yang mengakhiri petikan gitarnya.

"Woah, suaramu benar-benar membuatku bergetar Sungmin-_ah_!"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Lalu meletakan gitar milik Kyuhyun bersandar di dinding. "_Hyung_ akan bekerja kan sekarang?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung. "Bekerja? Bekerja apa?"

Namja manis itu tergelak. "Bukankah Kyuhyun _hyung_ adalah seorang _Composer_ juga? Tentu saja membuat lagu kan?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang di beri waktu libur sekarang. tapi sepertinya tidak masalah jika aku melanjutkan nada dasar ku. Kau mau menemaniku Sungmin-_ah_?" Kyuhyun ikut beranjak berdiri menghampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. "Tentu."

.

Sungmin meletakan secangkir teh di hadapan Kyuhyun yang tengah serius berkutat dengan kertas-kertas penuh coretan di atas meja.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sungmin. "Kau membuatkannya untukku?"

"Iya, hyung tidak suka Teh?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu meraih cangkir teh kecil itu. "Hanya sedikit aneh saja, biasanya aku membuat sendiri." kekehnya lalu menyeruput cairan coklat itu. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat ada sensasi aneh di lidahnya. Namja tampan itu melamat-lamat pelan rasa Tea yang semakin lama semakin aneh itu.

"Kenapa hyung? Apa rasanya aneh?"

Kyuhyun segera menegak habis cairan coklat itu. Memejamkan matanya saat rasa 'aneh' itu melewati tenggorokannya. Lalu ia kembali meletakan cangkir itu di atas meja. "Boleh kah aku bertanya?"

"Y-ya,"

"Apa kau menambahkan garam di dalam teh?"

Sungmin terpengagah bingung lalu menggeleng cepat. "Aku memasukan gula kok. Bukankah itu wajar?"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, lalu beberapa detik setelahnya namja tampan itu mengangguk. Mungkin lidahnya yang sedang bermasalah.

.

.

"_Yeobo_! Ini semua salahmu! Lihat, Minne belum pulang sampau sekarang! Seandainya kau tidak mengungkit masalah sekolahnya! Dia tidak akan pergi!" _Yeoja_ itu berteriak geram. Kedua matanya menatap nyalang Pria besar yang juga sedang menunjukkan raut kekhawatiran luar biasa itu.

"Bisakah kau diam? Kau berteriak sekeras apapun itu tidak akan membuat Sungmin kembali,"

_Yeoja_ paruh baya itu menggerang kesal lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa besar tepat di hadapan Suami nya yang terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang itu.

"Jungmo-ah, kau di mana sekarang?"

"Bisakah kau membantu Appa? Sungmin belum pulang sampai sekarang, bisa kau membantu mencari adikmu itu?"

"Ya, tolong hubungi Appa jika kau menemukannya, Appa dan Eomma juga akan mencari."

Kangin memutuskan panggilannya lalu beranjak mendudukan dirinya di samping Yeoja yang tampak kalut itu. "Jangan khawatir, Jungmoo pasti bisa menemukan Sungmin." Kangin menarik Jungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku."

Jungsoo terisak pelan dalam pelukan Kangin. "Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan Minnie, aku takut penyakitnya kambuh.. hiks.. dia pasti kesakitan.. hiks.."

Kangin semakin memeluk erat tubuh istrinya untuk menenangkan.

"..hiks.. kau tidak tahu kan? Siwon bercerita pada ku.. hiks.. Minnie hanya memiliki sedikit kesempatan, tapi kau terus saja memaksanya.." Jungsoo semakin menangis keras dalam pelukan Suaminya.

Kangin berkali-kali mendaratkan kecupan sayang di kepala Jungsoo. "Maafkan aku.. kita akan membawa Sungmin ke Jepang, aku berjanji."

.

.

Kyuhyun menumpuk semua kertas menjadi satu. Namja tampan itu tersenyum puas menatap hasil pekerjaannya. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya, kehadiran Sungmin benar-benar berpengaruh penting baginya. Ia bahkan berhasil menyelsaikan hampir setengah lagu dalam satu malam. Kyuhyun menatap sebentar kertas penuh coretan nada itu dengan senang lalu kembali menumpuknya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Namja tampan itu mengangkat tangannya mengusap lembut pipi putih mulus tanpa celah itu. "Lelap sekali, eoh? Bahkan kau tadi baru saja tertidur di mobil. Dasar putri tidur." Kekehnya lalu menyelipkan kedua tangannya untuk menggendong _brydal_ tubuh mungil itu ke kamar.

Kyuhyun membaringkan lembut Sungmin di atas ranjang besarnya. Menarik selimut Sungmin sebatas dada dan mengusap lembut helaian hitam lembut itu. "Apa kau seorang _yeoja_ hm? Kenapa kulit ini mulus sekali?" Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin untuk membersihkan diri setelah sebelumnya mengecup sayang kening mulus itu.

.

.

Jungmoo menggerang kesal saat seluruh bawahannya yang ia kerahkan untuk mencari Sungmin tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Namja jangkung itu kembali melemparkan kasar ponselnya ke atas sofa. Lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya kasar di atas sofa itu. Sungmin belum di temukan dan sekarang bahkan sudah hampir pagi.

_5.10 AM. _Batin Jungmoo saat melirik jam kecil yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. "Dimana kau Minnie-ah?" gumamnya khawatir.

Sedikit lama namja Jangkung itu terdiam sampai akhirnya ponsel nya kembali berdering. Namja tampan itu menerima dengan malas panggilan itu. "Hm?"

"Kami sudah menemukan Tuan Muda Sungmin,"

Jungmoo terbelalak lalu segera menegakan tubuhnya. "Dimana?"

"Apartemen Cho Kyuhyun,"

Jungmoo mengerutkan keningnya saat nama itu terasa _familar_ untuknya. "Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ya. Tuan Muda Sungmin sekarang sedang berada di kawasan Cho Corp."

"Jangan bertindak apapun. Aku akan segera kesana." Jungmoo lalu secepatnya memutuskan panggilannya dan meraih jaket kulitnya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Bassement, Jungmoo meraih ponselnya berniat menghubungi seseorang. "Vic-_ah_?"

.

.

"Eungghh.." Sungmin mengeluh pelan saat merasakan cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. "_Eomma_, tutup gorden nya!" Namja manis itu dalam tidurnya mempoutkan bibirnya saat merasa tidak ada yang merespon nya sama sekali. "_Eomma_~" rengeknya semakin keras.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Sedikit menguceknya lalu menatap bingung sekelilingnya. "Dimana aku?"

Sungmin beranjak berdiri. Lalu menyusuri Apartemen asing itu perlahan. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan secarik kertas di atas meja dapur.

**Mandi lah dulu. Aku keluar sebentar karena ada urusan. Aku akan segera kembali dan mengantarmu pulang.**

**Kyuhyun.**

"Eungh?" Sungmin mengerjab bingung. Tetapi saat tiba-tiba namja manis itu ingin kembali melangkah, ia mencengkram kuat rambutnya. "A-ahhh!" Sungmin semakin mencengkram kuat saat rasa sakit di kepala nya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Arrrgghhtt!"

Sungmin jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Wajahnya memerah menahan sakit dan kedua mata foxy nya sedikit berair. "E-eomma.." cicitnya menahan sakit. Kesadarannya sudah di ambang batas. Sekuat tenaga namja manis itu ingin meraih meja kecil di sampingnya untuk bertumpuh.

PRAG!

"Argght!" Sungmin menggeram kesakitan sambil bersimpuh. Di sekelilingnya kaca-kaca vas bunga yang baru saja ia pecahkan berhamburan.

Cklek.

"Minnie-ah!"

Sungmin menatap sayu siapapun yang tengah merengkuhnya sekarang. Bahkan untuk menatap wajah itu pun rasanya Sungmin sulit sekali. "K-kyuhyunnie?"

.

.

_"Minnie-ah, lihat! Dia adalah murid pindahan. Bukankah dia tampan?"_

_Namja manis itu menatap sosok namja yang baru saja di tunjukan oleh sahabatnya itu. Namja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya menatap badge yang berada di seragam sosok itu. "Senior High School?"_

_"Ya. Dia Sunbae, empat tahun di atas kita."_

_"Kau tahu namanya?"_

_"Tentu saja, namanya-"_

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Di chapter kemarin banyak yg nanya apa Ming sakit? Lihat aja yaa.. udah tahu kan? wkwkwk :D **

**Trus kalo msh ada yg nanya FF ini terinspirasi dari mana, FF ini terinspirasi dari DramKor Mimi, tahu kan? yg di MV SM The Ballad, Breath. **

**Kalo masalah ending nya gimana, angst atau engga, kayaknya saya gaperlu jawab ya? nunggu alurnya aja okeeh? kan ga lucu kalo udah ketahuan di awal2nya :p yg pasti, saya emang suka FF yg bikin mewek, tp bukan berarti harus Angst apalagi Sad end lho! /kedip polos/ :D  
**

**Oh ya, ****sekalian saya mau bilang kalau saya mau hiatus sampe UN selesai :)**

**udah ah, saya pegel. sampe jumpa di next Shoot! **

**Mian For Tyos, abal, pendek dan Gaje! :D**

**Reader baik selalu meninggalkan jejaknya^^**


End file.
